The Way We Are
by just-strolling-through
Summary: Toria Harrison's life has been humanly extrordinary. She is known as a celebrity where she lives and sings for money even though she is barely thirteen. When she is in the middle of a performance, suddenly she is kidnapped by Zygons! She then gets saved by a man in converse and a trenchcoat... Rose/Ten OC/OC
1. Zygons are here

"I JUST GOT CRUSHED BY A VENDING MACHINE!" I yelled in frustration. My mom came running into the room.  
" What?!" I rolled my eyes, she was too overprotective. " It's in the Sims 3, Mum." I turn back to the screen. " Besides, I don't have a vending machine in my room."  
She sighs and gives me the look she always does around my birthday," What are you going to do for your birthday tomorrow?" She asks, sitting down next to me on the bed. I look at her like she is crazy. She never lets me out of the house on my birthday." Mom, I am 13 years old. WHat do you think I am going to do?"  
" You are just going to sit in here all day?" She asks, she almost seems disapointed. What is going on? I wonder. She never lets me do anything unless she is with me. I mean, yeah I am barely turning 13, but I would at least like to be able to go to my best friends birthday party.  
" No. I have a performance actually. I was going to surprise you with tickets, but of course, you dragged it out of me." I remove my laptop from my legs and get up. I walk over to my dresser where my box is hidden. I move into a certain angle so my mother can't see where I am going. I produce a key out of my pocket and unlock the box, revealing a large pocket watch, that I have never been able to open. I move it aside uncovering a single ticket. I put all of my things inside the box again and hide it.  
" Here." I hop back onto the bed, and hand her the ticket.  
She wraps her arms around me in a hug. " Thank you, sweethearts." I laugh at her comment. She has always called me 'Sweethearts' instead of 'Sweetheart'. Her little joke or something.  
" No problem, Mum. Now, I have an apointment with someone online for a Minecrafts session." I put my laptop where it belongs and start to open the Minecraft launcher.  
" Okay, Toria. Don't tell anyone your personal information!" She yells, as she was already out in the hall. I laugh.  
" OKay!"

* * *

I pull my sweater sleeves past my hands. My mind is on hyperdrive. My palms are sweating and I'm shaking like a leaf. I leaned against the door and slid down it, trying to control my abnormal breathing. " Don't worry about it. Toria. You are going to be absolutely fine. You are going to rock everyone's socks off." I try too tell myself, but I don't even believe it. A knock sounds at my dressing room door and I open it. No one is there. I stick my head out and look side to side. No one. I step out so I can get a better view. Still no one. There is a corner a little down the wall, someone could hide back there. I shrug and enter the room again.  
Well, almost enter the room again. I notice a dark blue sticky note on the door right on top of my name plate. I tear it off, all nervousness forgotten, and read it. What else would I do? Eat it.  
Dear T,  
Don't worry about doing bad, you'll do beautifully.  
Sincerly,  
D.

I grin. This looks a lot like Devon's handwriting! I let out a squeal and practically hop back into the room, my red hair swirling around my head sticking in all directions. " Devon likes me! Devon likes me! Devon L-I-K-E likes me!" I sing doing the running man and spinning around. I grin and finally sit down on the chair in front of the mirror. I start to practice one of my songs, until Jessica comes for me.  
" It's time, Tor."  
" Thanks," She leads me down a hallway until i can hear all of the people speaking.  
" Her is Toria Harrison with " Somewhere only we Know."!" The announcer, well, announces. I walk on to the stage wiping my hand on my jeans. I hold the microphone up to my mouth. I scan the crowd, looking for Devon. I don't see him. But I do see a man with Awesome hair grinning like a maniac. He wore a trenchcoat, which was suspicious.  
" Whenever you're ready, Toria." Jess whispers at me from the side. I nod and the music starts.  
I began smoothly, and I finally got comfortable at the chorus.  
" Oh simple thing!  
Where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.  
So tell me when.  
You're gonna let me in.  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.  
SO why don't we go,  
WHy don't we go,  
Somewhere only we know!" I belted out, remembering to get enough air.  
Suddenly, the lights went out. Everyone started talking at once, but then something slimy and sticky grabbed me and I let out a scream causing everyone to be quiet. But the nect thing I knew, I go hit over the head.  
*O*  
The smile was instantly wiped off of my face when I heard her scream. I use the sonic to turn on the lights and when they do come on, the only thing left on the stage is the microphone.  
I make my way through the many humans in the auditorium. The one time I let her see me, she gets kidnapped. Fantastic. I hurry to backstage and surprisingly, no one is there. I find a red substance on the floor and scan it.  
Zygon. I run down the halls. checking every door, hoping to find something out of the ordinary. WHen finally, I notcie a perception filter in a closet. I quicky step through and I find myself on a Zygon ship.  
" Oi! Ugly! Let me go." I hear her yell from somewhere.  
" DOctor!" The Zygon hisses. " You are not supposed to be here!"  
" Hello!" I wave. " I actually came to take back something of mine that you took."  
" The TimeLady is none of your concern, Doctor."  
They are surrounding me right now, " Hey! There she is! I pointed behind them and they all look." I take that as a chance to run. I manage to make it to where I hears Toria's shouts. I sonic the door and it opens up to her trying to rewire the lock. When she sees the door open she looks at me, shocked.  
" Hello" I greet.  
" Hello, creepy man, with great hair," She remarks.  
" Thank you. We have to get out of here." I grab her hand and she follows me down the halls.  
" Non-humans detected!"  
We duck behind the wall and peer around the corner. Two Zygons are there.  
"Toria!" We both turn around and her mother comes running towards us.  
"Mum?"Toria asks. She starts to run towards her.  
" Toria, No!" I yelled stepping forward to take her back. But I was too late. Suddenly, her 'mother' spat a reddish liquid in her face. Toria takes a step back.  
" Come towards me." I tell her." Now."  
She doesn't move. She is frozen in fear. My heart stops when I see the Zygon grab her shoulder. I lunge for her when I hear her agonizing scream of pain.  
No. I already lost her once. I am _not _losing her again.  
I grab her arm and pull her back to me. I carry her up into my arms and run as fast as I can to the TARDIS. ABaout nine Zygons are chasing me. When I round the corner, I finally catch sight of my beautiful blue box. I dive through the door, barely making it before the Zygons get in. I let out a sigh and hold her close to my chest.

I pick her up again and lay her in a bed of the many rooms of the Tardis. When I go the console room to go take care of the Zygons, I advise the TARDIS " DOn't let her out."

* * *

To say it simply, I had a rude awakening. I got thrown to the floor of the room I am currently residing in. " Ow!" I grabbed onto the door handle as the room shook. Was it a Earthquake? This is one heck of an earthquake. Then it stops. Like nothing happened.  
I stand up straight and open the door, peering out into the hallway. " Hello?" I call out. Suddenly, I feel the urge to go left down the hallway.  
After about five minutes, I enter a large room. I let out a gasp.  
The room is absolutely amazing. A large console system is in the middle of the room. Large pillars protrude from the floor up to the ceiling, hexagonal (is that a word?) lights litter the walls, dimly lighting the room. I feel like I belong here.  
" You're awake!" I look up and see the man from earlier. To be honest, I was hoping that everything had been a dream. But I can't be that lucky can I?  
I glare at him. " Who are you?"  
He laughs, his eyes twinkling from behind his glasses." I'm The Doctor. Just 'The Doctor'. Or 'Doctor.' Whatever suits you fancy." He says this very quickly and I barely understand what he is staying.  
" The Doctor isn't a proper noun." I remark, staring right at him. I am a bit of a grammar nerd.  
He laughs again, and I wonder if he is crazy. Maybe _I'm _ crazy? Maybe this is all a dream like The Wizard of Oz? " Really? I didn't realize that. Just call me the Doctor then."  
"There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home." I mutter closing my eyes, and clicking my heels together.  
" What are you doing?" He asks. I open my eyes and look at him.  
" Trying to find out whether this is a dream or not. Here, " I hold out my arm," Pinch me."  
He looks at me curiously," This isn't a dream, Toria. I'm real."  
" How do you know my name?" I ask, this guy is creeping out. " Where is my mother? I want to go home now!" I shriek taking several steps back, tears starting to form in my eyes. I was scared now. I just want to go home.  
" Here, I'll take you home right now. Just give me your hand."  
I shake my head. " You go first and I'll follow. "  
He nods, hesitantly. He goes to a blue door to the left of us. He opens it and looks at me expectantly. I walk cautiously over to him and he exits.  
To my surprise, right outside is my house. This is definitely not possible. I look to where we just came from and all I see is a ..Police box. I circle it. This is not possible! It is just a box! It's not even the size of a car.  
" H-how?" I ask, shakily. My head is starting to hurt. He shakes his head and leads me to my house. He knocks on the door and my mother answers.  
" Gosh, I thought you wouldn't find her." My mother says, not at all surprised that a strange man was dropping me off at the door.  
I shake my head in disbelief, " You know this man?!"  
She motions for us to come into the house. She sits down on the couch and I sit in the arm chair across from her. The DOctor sits next to her. I cross my arms to hide the fact that I'm shaking.

" The Doctor is your father."


	2. She is so amazing

My gaze travels between the both of them, my green eyes wide. This was impossible. He is _not_ my father. He doesn't look like my father." You don't look like my father." I remark.  
" I regenerated." He replies simply, leaning back in his chair, arms folded.  
" What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.  
He smiled at me and proceeded to explain, "I am a Timelord. We have a way of cheating death, I have a new body. When I die, I go into a new form."  
"You guys are both my parents?"  
They both exchanged looks, that made my blood run cold. No. I will not let this happen. This. Is. Not. Fair. " Stop it!" I yelled. The anger bursting out of my mouth.  
He is not allowed to come into _my life_ and tell me that my whole life has been a lie. This is my mom. This is my house. This is my life. Who does he think he is? RUining my life. Tears started to spill down my face.  
" You can't just waltz in and tell me that my whole life is a lie! I was completely fine without you. DO you know how much I have suffered without you here?" You promised you would come back and you never did, you liar!" I shrieked. I grabbed at my hair. MY whole body was shaking in a mixture of feelings. Anger, Betrayal, Sadness. It isn't the kind of sadness that you feel when you mess up a test, this is the kind of crushing sadness that I feel .  
" Toria, baby.." My mom comes next to me trying to calm me down. I crumble to my knees. All of my feelings come pouring out of me. " Shh.. It's okay."  
I feel another set of arms around me and it's obviously The Doctor, but I don't care. I just want everything to be normal. I lean into one of their chests and continue to cry until I can't anymore.  
" I'm so sorry Toria."

* * *

I close the door to Toria's room. After three hours of crying, she had passed out on my lap. I feel guilty how much pain I had caused her. I make my way to the kitchen where Kara is drinking tea.  
" I really wish you would have told me you would be at her performance." She remarks looking at me pointedly." It would have saved a lot of trouble, Doctor. I hate seeing her in pain. She was in so much pain after you never showed up after two years. She tried to convince herself you weren't real. I thought she had succeeded, until last year when I found out kids had teased her because of an essay she had written in class. She is so very sensitive. Her school had to send her to the hospital once because she had a meltdown in class. She was there for three months and I had no say in it whatsoever." She shakes her head.  
" I'm sorry, Kara. I thought she would be able to live a normal life if I never saw her again. I've come to see her every year on her birthday, just to make sure she is okay."  
" What happened to Rose?" She asked, setting down her cup and crossing her arms.  
" She- She's gone. I tried so hard to keep her safe.. but I couldn't."  
" She's dead?" Kara gasps, a look of disbelief flits across her pale face.  
I shake my head. " No. She is very much alive. She's stuck in a parallel universe. She is with her parents though, at least she isn't alone."  
Kara pulls me into a hug. " I think... you should talk to Toria when she wakes up. You have to tell her everything. Tell her about her mother too. She deserves it after all of these years, don't you think?"  
I nod and she pulls away. I was already going to explain to Toria as soon as possible. I was hoping for her to come with me. Just one or two. Just for her to experience the universe. Just once. and if she wants to, I can either leave her be or she can travel with me.

* * *

I woke up in my bed. I blinked wearily, my eyes adjusting to the brightness. My eyes burned. I sat up and looked at my clock.  
**08****:24**

I stand up shakily, but before I can stand up all the way there is a knock on my door. " Come in!" I croaked, my throat burning from crying so hard last night. The door creaks open and the Doctor comes in, " You alright?"  
" I don't know."  
He sits down on the bed beside me." I wanted to explain.."  
I nod, deciding to keep my mouth shut. I had spoken my feelings last night and I don't feel like arguing. Yes, I am still mad, but I'm going to let him explain.  
"The last time I saw you, your mother, Rose, was visiting her family. She didn' t know I was coming to see you, she was deadset on you growing up normally. I did promise to come see you every year, but things happened. We got cornered on a Dalek ship, my enemy, and I regenerated. Which led up to us at the battle of Canary Wharf.. I opened up the void, trying to make the Daleks and Cybermen go away.. but Rose she let go of the only thing that was holding her, to save everyone else. I lost her that day. She is trapped in a parallel universe with her family, your grandparents. I miss her so so much. She is just amazing." He explains.  
I notice hies eyes light up when he speaks of Rose. " Absolutely amazing."  
We end up talking for a few hours, I realize what a brilliiant man he is. He has had so much pain, and I feel like I'm lucky to know such an extraordinary man.  
At around 4:00 he stands up suddenly and hits himself in the forehead. " I almost forgot! I have to pick someone up!"  
"Are you okay, Dad? " I ask. Yes, I just called him dad. It felt weird calling him the Doctor.  
" I need to pick up a friend! Then I need to fuel up the Tardis. Cardiff will do." He told me, the last part I could tell was directed at himself.  
" Can I come with you?" I ask, standing up. " I'll try not to get into too much trouble!"  
" Well, I guess you will be safer if you come with me.." I runs a hand through his hair." Yes, get dressed! I'll talk to Kara." He rushes out of the room.  
I hurry over to my closet. I select a grey tank top, a white sweater, red jeans, a black leather jacket, and black converse hightops. I brushed my hair out so it hangs down my shoulder. I close the door to my bedroom.  
" Are you sure about this, Toria? " My 'mother' asks me," You were so torn up last night I'd hate for you to get-"  
" No. I am most definitely not sure. But you have kept me safe. I want to do _something_ . Just for once. Plus, I just want to meet his friend. I'm sure I'll be fine."  
She gives me a hug, engulfing me in her arms." You better come back."  
" I will. I have to go." I kiss her cheek and head outside to where that box is waiting for me.


	3. Utopia: The End of The Universe

p The TARDIS stops shaking and the door immediately opens. A black girl wearing a red jacket walks in. " It's about time."  
" Hello Martha. I just had to take care of some things." Dad says. returning to maneuvering the Tardis.  
Martha finally seems to notice me, leaning against one of the pillars. She looks surprised. I would be too. I'm a thirteen year old girl who suddenly shows up with your alien friend. It's bound to arise some confusion.  
" Who are you?" She asks, taking a few steps closer.  
'' I'm Toria.." I reply.  
" And what are you doing here?"  
The Doctor pokes his head in between ours," Oh. right, this is what I had to take care of. Martha, this is my daughter, Toria. Toria, this is my friend Martha Jones. Are we all friendly? Good. We need to refuel." He goes back to the console.  
Martha looks at him and follows him over. I follow her. " How do you have a daughter?"  
"Well, it's a bit complicated. Enough questions, we need to refuel in Cardiff." He pulls down on the red lever and we are thrown into flight. I hold on to the console for dear life. To be honest, it's really funny. Like being on a roller coaster. We stop.  
" Cardiff."  
" Cardiff?" Martha asks, even more confused than before." You said we need to refuel so why are we in Cardiff?"  
He smiles and messes with the controls a bit more. " Aah, you see that's the thing about Cardiff, built on a rift in time and space, just like California and the San Andreas Fault, but the rift bleeds energy. Every now and then I need to open up the engines, soak up the energy and use it as fuel. "  
"Why are so many places built on rifts? Why doesn't anyone notice?" I ask, looking at him. If I was going to only be here for another ten minutes, I might as well ask questions.  
" Good Question. I have no clue."  
" SO this is a pit stop." Martha looks at him for conformation. Her eyes twinkle. I smile, she loves him. I mean, it's pretty obvious to tell you the truth. The way she looked at him now is proof enough.  
He grins at her, " Exactly. Should only take twenty seconds the rift's been active."  
Martha smiles back at him, " Wait a minute, there was an earthquake in Cardiff a couple of years ago. Was that you?"  
" Bit of trouble with the Slitheen. A long time ago. Lifetimes. I was a different man."  
" What's a Slitheen?"  
" Nasty thing disguises it's self in human skin." He replies simply.  
I nod as if I understood. _ It's sounds like Jason from Friday the 13th._ I think to myself.  
" Finito! All powered up." He glances at the scanner, and starts moving something. A sudden 'BANG' echoes through the Tardis. I jump back a few steps away from the console. What's going on? Are we crashing?  
" What was that?" Martha asks, holding on to a rail for dear life.  
He looks at the scanner again," We are accelerating into the future." He presses something. "The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. Fifty trillion?" He looks up at us and then down at the screen," What? The year one hundred trillion? That's impossible. "  
" Why? What happens then?" I ask. I was holding on as hard as I could to the pillar, but I'm pretty small, and the Tardis is rocking back and forth. My hand is obviously slipping a bit.  
" We're going to the end of the universe."  
We were all completely silent for a few moments. you know before I fell. My hands slipped off and I fell and hit my head on a rail. I let out a little shriek.  
" Toria! Are you okay? Answer me!" Dad yells.  
" Fine! I'm fine!" I yell back and the Tardis stops. I rub the back of my head and stand up shakily. Martha comes over.  
" Move your hand so I can see." I move it and her hands move over my head. I wince when she touches a certain part. " Nothing too bad. Just a bump."  
" Thanks, Martha."  
Dad comes over to Martha and I. " Well we've landed." He remarks.  
" Thanks for telling us that, Dad. We most definitely had no idea." I remark sarcastically. I'm slightly mad. I was promised a small hop by and then back home. Not to go to the bloody end of the universe. I'm also excited though. A part of me is anxious to see what's outside. " Where are we?"  
Dad glances at the door, " I don't know."  
Martha's eyes widen and she opens her mouth. "Say that again. That's rare."  
He looks nervous,"Not even the Timelords came this far.." He looks at us." We should go. We should really, really... go." His face breaks out in a grin and he runs out of the Tardis. We follow him and in front of us is a large quarry.  
I hear Martha shout from behind me, I look over to see someone on the ground and I run over. I look at the man on the floor. He has really good hair and he is wearing a long coat that definitely doesn't look like he's from this time. " Hold on, You've got that medical kit thing." She runs to the TARDIS.  
Dad saunters over and looks down at him."Hello again." His eyes rake over his body. " Oh, I'm sorry."  
I raise my eyebrows incredulously. _ He knows this man?_ I shrug it off. He knows a lot of people. I look down at the man again. _ It's a shame he's dead, he's cute.  
_ I immediately blush. Why would I think that about a dead person? What's wrong with me? " Here we go! Out of the way!" Martha suddenly shoves Dad and I to the side, carrying a kit. She examines him,"It's a bit odd, though. Not very 100 trillion, that coat's more like World War II."  
I nod. " That's what I was thinking."  
" I think he came with us." The Doctor remarks. I look at him with a 'duh' look on my face. It's pretty obvious that he came from Earth. But maybe Martha doesn't realize it.  
"How d'you mean ? From Earth?" She asks.  
Dad shrugs and crouches down next to us." Must've been clinging to the outside of the TARDIS all the way through the vortex. Well, that very him."  
"What? DO you know him?" Martha asks, still tending to him.  
I look at her," He obviously knows something we don't about him. He's not even fazed by the fact that there is a dead man who clung to the Tardis. If he didn't know him, don't you think he'd be freaking out a bit more?" I tell her. I swear some people can be so daft sometimes.  
" Toria is right. He's a friend of mine. Used to travel with me. Back in the old days."  
Martha checks his heartbeat one more time."But he's, I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat. " She looks at Dad,"There's nothing. He's dead."  
Suddenly the man gasps very loudly, grabbing Martha and I's arms. We both scream. My mind was screaming the word 'zombie' at me but I try to think of a more logical explanation.  
" Oh well, so much for you." I say to Martha.  
She ignores me, soothing him," It's all right. I've got you now. Breathe deep. Breathe deep." I smiled. It seems more like she's telling herself to breathe deep.  
He looks from me to Martha." Captain Jack Harkness. Who are you ladies?" He has a charming American accent.  
" Martha Jones."  
" Toria Harrison." I reply without a thought. I guess it isn't weird I thought he is cute. He's not dead.  
He grins up at us with a charming smile. " Nice to meet you Martha and Toria."  
" Oh Don't start!" Dad says. We all look up at him.  
" I was just saying hello."  
I nod." We don't mind." Martha and I say at the same time. I stand up, brushing the dirt off of my jeans. I go over to dad.  
" I don't think he really is a captain." I whisper in Dad's ear.  
" He's not."  
Jack is standing now with the help of Martha and he walks over to us. Jack and Dad stare at each other coldly.  
" Doctor."  
" Captain."  
" Good to see you."  
" And you , same as ever... although.." He looks at Jack's face closely." Have you had work done?"  
Jack scoffs," You're one to talk."  
Dad seems taken aback a bit, but then he remembers. "Oh yes, the face. Regeneration. How did you know it was me." I internally facepalm. Oh it's not like you were traveling in a phonebox or anything. Are you _serious?_  
"The police box kinda gives it away." I smile. At least _ someone_ has some logic. "I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me."  
_ Abandoned?  
_ "Did I ? Busy life. Move on." I'm a bit taken aback by his response. He seems almost like he doesn't care.  
Jack pauses to think before saying, "Just gotta ask. The Battle of Canary Wharf. I saw the list of the dead. It said Rose Tyler."  
My breath hitches. He knew my mother?  
"Oh no! Sorry! She's alive!"  
Jack gapes at him," Your kidding?"  
"Parallel world! Safe and sound . And Mickey! And her mother!"  
They bothe hug, laughing.  
" Good old, Rose." Martha mutters.  
My mind is reeling. So they all knew my mother? I'm going to ask. " So you all know my mum, then?" I ask. Making Jack go silent. HE looks at dad confused.  
"Your mom. Rose? Your mom." He says in disbelief. " Doctor, care to explain?"  
Dad smiles sheepishly," Well, it's kind of a long story. Basically ROse and I-"  
"Looks like you've been busy, Doctor. She can't be more than what? 12?" Jack laughs.  
I glare at him." I'm 13 you idiot."


End file.
